


【焉之】一千颗星星从天而落

by kirakei



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakei/pseuds/kirakei
Kudos: 3





	【焉之】一千颗星星从天而落

“...陨石即是坠星的另一种，是来自地球之外的“客人”。含石量大的陨星称为陨石，含铁量大的陨星称为陨铁...”  
焉嘉咬着嘴里的吸管，耳朵里塞着的麦在孜孜不倦地说着一成不变的讲解词。  
这声音是他很熟悉的，焉嘉吸一口酸奶，然后他看见在他的不远处那个拿着讲解器，正在笑眯眯的指着手边的那块奇形怪状的玩意，认真地给那群个子到他腰的小屁孩讲解。  
玄色的陨铁在顶灯昏黄的光线下折射着幽幽的光，映在那人脸上，他像是感觉到了什么似的转过脸来，同焉嘉打招呼。  
“嘉嘉！”  
小屁孩们也跟着呼啦啦转过脸来看他，个个眼神中都写满了好奇和对陌生人的敬畏，“你来啦”

焉嘉一点也不想来，因为他清楚地知道自己来了之后就一定会被夏光拖着一起给这群小屁孩作讲解。  
比自己大一岁的表哥，高考结束了在本地的博物馆做讲解员，妈咪从六月份就开始念叨，“嘉嘉你有空去看看你哥哥做什么呀”  
做什么，焉嘉想，能做什么，不就是拿着话筒举着旗子屁股后面跟一群叽叽喳喳星星眼把你说的每句话当圣旨的小屁孩。  
而现在他跟在夏光的后面，腿上扒着一个一直在哥哥哥哥，夏老师是你哥哥吗，可是哥哥你比夏老师要高诶balabala...无穷无尽自言自语的小男孩。  
夏光在他伸出手要把小孩揪走的前一秒转过头来救了他，“有什么问题可以问夏老师哦，不要打扰到别人，我们刚才在门口说过的，参观的时候要怎么样？”  
后面跟着的小屁孩们整齐划一地把手指放在嘴巴上比“嘘——”  
而焉嘉则是被刚才一瞬间夏光语气里那种陌生又熟悉的又娇又嗲给震住了，以至于他的酸奶都要忘了喝。

“哥哥，走路了”  
后面的小姑娘拍拍他的腿，软软的声音里有种你怎么又在发呆呀的指责。  
焉嘉莫名觉得自己是被批评了，于是也拔脚跟上。

本市的博物馆并不大，小屁孩们在逛完了几个馆之后在夏光的宣布“解散”声中立刻做鸟兽散，几个胆子大的还跟在夏光后面小跟屁虫一样走了几步，被焉嘉偷偷摸摸地对他们瞪眼睛也瞪跑了。  
“哎呀！”  
夏光转过来的一瞬间焉嘉又妆模作样地恍若在喝酸奶，“不要跑！”  
不明就里地看着刚才还在跟自己撒娇说我好喜欢哥哥可不可以跟哥哥玩的小孩呼啦啦就跑没了，夏光看一眼没什么表情的焉嘉又高兴起来，“你真的来了呀，我还以为你不会过来的呢”  
焉嘉把那瓶早八辈子就已经被嘬得干干净净的酸奶喝吸得彻底瘪了，看他一眼，“走这么多路，你屁股不疼了？”  
夏光果然如他所料的整个人都一僵。  
他们走在博物馆里，到处碰到的人都在笑着同夏光打招呼，他也就笑嘻嘻地同人家问好，焉嘉走在后面看他，穿着博物馆统一的白色制服和黑色中裤，中间用布的皮带竖起来，让他整个人看上去都细细窄窄的像个小漏斗。  
上衣的布料太透了，焉嘉抬着眼睛到处望，意见簿在哪里？他得去提一下，这可是博物馆，这么多小朋友会来接受教育，可不能教坏小孩子。  
他甚至能透过夏光身上穿着的那件衣服看家他肩胛骨上那几道抓痕。  
“这是我...弟弟！”  
愣神的时候他被夏光揽住了肩膀，博物馆里的空调温度打的很低，他此刻身上时冰冰凉的，可是夏光身上却不一样，小火炉一样暖烘烘，皮肤相接触的一瞬间他打了个哆嗦，甚至跳起来。  
“哎呀，我弟弟有点害羞呢，那我先走啦”  
把他领过去就为了介绍一下的夏光同那人说了再见，那个女生也笑着说光光白白，然后被焉嘉莫名其妙地瞪了一眼。

“说好了在外面装不认识的”  
被搂了几分钟最后还是夏光自己先不自然地放手，焉嘉指责他的时候夏光撇撇嘴，“对不起咯”  
他又转过头来倒着走路，一只手插在裤兜里可潇洒了——如果没有哐当一下撞在垃圾桶上的话，“小朋友都喜欢你的嘛”  
焉嘉听了挑了挑眉，“这么喜欢小朋友啊”  
夏光理所当然地就说对啊，焉嘉歪了歪头，“那你怎么还没被我操的怀一个？”

焉嘉难得说荤话，饶是夏光脸皮再厚也给震得呆住了。  
他歪在垃圾桶上没站稳，铁皮盖子叮呤咣啷地掉下来，引得周围的人都往这里看过来。  
“哇...”  
想了半天还是不知道应该说什么，夏光只能张大了嘴继续“哇...”  
焉嘉迈着腿走过他，十七岁的小少年身长腿长，穿着T恤大裤衩闲庭信步也能走出几分T台感，“走了”  
他小声地说了一句，“笨蛋”

理所当然地就去开了房，连制服都没换的夏光拿着身份证说我弟弟高考生，复习累了要休息一会，开个钟点房的时候半点都没有遭到怀疑。  
小旅馆的设施说不上糟糕，但也只能勉强说是能招到下脚的地方，夏光一进去就到处找水喝，背对着焉嘉在那吨吨吨吨喝水的时候被他从后面摸上了肩膀，昨天被指甲划破了的地方被隔着布料摩挲，就算着衣物算的上质地柔软他也难免痛得皱着眉哼唧着表达不满。  
“你轻一点啦...”  
这种时候说的话也同撒娇没有什么区别，虽然有点吃痛但还是很认真地转过头来用个别扭姿势来同焉嘉接吻，夏光亲着亲着觉得自己脖子有点抽筋。  
“哎痛痛痛”  
他又在哼哼唧唧，“你等等我转过来”  
——“不要”  
焉嘉抓着他的腰，昨天才使用过的地方现在还是柔软的，手指能够毫不费力地捅进去。  
他听到夏光的声音，高三生的手指上特有的那一层薄茧，摩擦过他的哥哥肠道软肉时让他发出爽到的声音。  
这是他熟悉的声音。

他把自己送进去的时候扶着夏光的腰，早就软的像滩水一样的人眼睛也是湿漉漉的，他凑过去同夏光的时候清楚地看见他睫毛上挂着的泪珠，一颗一颗小小的，像是撒上去的一颗颗碎钻，又像是天生的星星落下来，刚好就掉在他的眼睫毛上。  
“你今天好凶”  
夏光被他摁在墙上操的喘不过气，还要在小声喘息适应律动的间隙控诉焉嘉今天的表现，“你不要以为我没看见你瞪那几个小姑娘”  
“干嘛呀？”  
听焉嘉没搭理他，夏光愈发来了劲，“你说你不会是吃醋了吧？不是吧人家才上幼儿园大班诶...”  
幼儿园大班又怎么样，焉嘉愤愤地掐一把他大腿泄愤，幼儿园大班也不是这群小屁孩缠在他身上不肯下来的理由。

夏光的腿被他抱着拉起来，几乎是竖着在劈叉，身体在重力的作用下受到地心的吸引一直在往地下落，他总觉得自己要被顶穿了。  
焉嘉还在后面沉默地顶弄，靠得太近了，夏光想，他的呼吸喷在自己大概还红肿这的那块皮肤上，又酥又痒，几乎要让他压抑不住地呻吟出来。  
可那太丢人了，夏光有点不乐意。  
于是他用手去拍焉嘉，然后被他顺着胳膊，像是自己送上门去一样反扣了住，压在后背上，又是一阵又酸又痒的痛。  
“痛痛痛！”  
然后又被撑开了手指，一根一根的、从手指根到手指尖那样的抚摸过去，整个的同焉嘉的手交叠起来。  
他咬在夏光的肩头，像是任性地要在他身上盖上一个又一个的戳。

他们俩做爱总是像是在打架，不过最开始的时候是真的打架。  
十六七岁的小男孩子谁也不服气谁，两家的爸妈都忙于是把两个从小一块长大的小朋友丢一间屋里写暑假作业，谁会知道天天打架。  
打着打着就硬了，夏光比焉嘉大些，性格又外向，那自然恋爱是谈了许多次的，可也没有经验，两个人短衣短裤地靠在一块都愣住了，焉嘉被他压在地上抬头看他的时候他竟然有点愣，这个从来不喊自己哥哥的臭小子什么时候长得这么好看了？  
然后就被趁着愣神的功夫被往脸上捣了一拳。  
夏光回去之后偷偷摸摸做贼一样搜了半天的“对着男生硬了是什么原因”，脸红心跳了小半个月见到焉嘉就绕着路走，搞得焉嘉反倒是莫名其妙。  
开学了想找他问个清楚，结果就看到他在体育馆后面的器材室被个挺高的男生堵着，虽说见面了就打架，可毕竟也是自己哥，焉嘉觉得夏光只能同自己打架于是二话不说抡了拳头就想往上冲。  
夏光尴尴尬尬地拦了他支支吾吾也说不明白原因，隔了几天才在一块吃饭的时候哼哼唧唧说人家是要同他告白。  
焉嘉只记得那天自己前一夜熬夜睡太晚，放了学等夏光一块吃完饭去上晚自习吃的差点没睡过去，听到这句话就清醒了。  
他糊成一团的脑子捋了五秒钟就立刻清醒，想都没想，那我呢？  
“什么...什么你？”  
本来打算喝口可乐顺顺气，缓解下羞赧情绪的夏光听了直接被吓成了个结巴，看着焉嘉凑过来的脸觉得自己有点气不顺。  
“不是对着我也硬了吗？”  
...然后就搞到一块去了。

夏光有时候想，到底是发生了什么才会变成这样。  
“我是你哥”  
焉嘉第一次上他的时候他对焉嘉说，顿了顿说，“表哥也是哥”  
“做不做？”  
焉嘉嫌他吵，拿自己的嘴来堵他的，完了两个人一起气喘吁吁地大眼瞪小眼。  
他当然知道夏光是他哥，从小到大住一栋楼，三天两头待在一块吃饭、写作业、在一张床上睡觉的，他亲表哥。  
可那又怎么样？  
他有点天不怕地不怕的想，三代以内不能结婚，可他们是男的，又不会有血缘后代的顾虑。  
更何况，  
——“你不说谁能看出来你是我哥”  
“也是”  
夏光从床上爬起来，赤条条地，脚一软又差点没跌回去。  
“哎你真是...”  
他没什么气势的瞪一眼焉嘉，第一次搞两个人都有点兴奋，后果就是洗完了澡躺床上一秒钟都没过就齐齐睡了过去。  
第二天醒过来他在地上，焉嘉头发乱的像是被炸了的鸟窝一脸无辜的看他，“谁让你打呼噜”  
一点告白之后在一起的温情气氛都没有。  
但是也倒符合他俩在一块的画风。

小破旅馆里两个人冲完澡齐齐躺倒在床上发呆，带着点霉斑的天花板在眼睛一眨一眨之间逐渐变得模糊起来。  
然后他感觉焉嘉的声音从旁边冒出来。  
“之光，录取通知书到了”  
“嗯...”  
他有点困得回应，声音含含糊糊的像是含了水。  
早就看见你裤兜里塞着的了，夏光想，大学的录取通知书也不知道给我放整齐一点。  
“你在那里要等我”  
“嗯”  
“睡吧”  
“嗯”

偏离原来航道的石块用义无反顾地勇气冲向地面，夏光抓紧了焉嘉的手想，他也拥有这样的勇气，他想和焉嘉这颗自转的小星球永远在一块，所以他甩开了引力冲向了他的小星球。  
一千颗星星从天而将，而他愿意永远做独属于焉嘉的那一颗。


End file.
